This will support the development and dissemination of volumes in the NCI Tobacco Control Monograph series. This monograph series provides timely research analysis and information about emerging public health issues in tobacco use prevention and control. It makes possible the wide dissemination of research results, with the goal of reducing cancer morbidity and mortality. A contract with the American Institutes for Research (AIR) will fund activities needed to complete volumes currently in production.